Electrifying Oblivion
by Disguised Hope
Summary: So yeah this is an Elsword fanfic. Its about an OC character named Rin. She is ordered by Stella to reclaim the EI gem from Bathus. She Bumps into the Elgang. There will be Love circles (RinxElswordxAisha) (RenaxRaven) (ChungxEve) So please enjoy it. Yeah I suck at Summaries.
1. So The Journey Begins

**Electrifying Oblivion**

Hi! This is my first Fanfiction. So feel free to give me feedback (please make it good feedback)

The main character of this Fanfiction is named Rin. She is unaware of her Surname because her perants abandoned her as a child. Rin was taken in by a married couple. Their names were Emily and Sol Renew. They took care of Rin as if she was their own child. Apartently they knew swordart and magic. Sol taught Rin the ways of Swordart, while Emily taught her Lightning magic. Rin combined these two fighting styles.

**And now time for the story..**

**Rins POV:** It was an ordinary afternoon. I had just woken up, I had a bad habbit of waking up late. The sun suddenly struck my eyes causing me to wake up. "Ugh! Stupid sun.. I was having a good sleep" I muttered. I got out of bed and sliped on some clothes. I put on a Navy blue short sleeved dress top, an open black jacket, Grey pants, red boots and a pair of brown leather gloves. The way my white hair was sitting was totally annoying, so I went to the bathroom mirror and combed it. A few minutes later my hair was back to it's spikey self. "Rin! Come down and have lunch" Emily shouted from the kitchen. I moaned and walked down stairs to grab my lunch. Chicken noodles... Great. The noodles looked as though they were worms. I ignored my wild imagination and began wolfing down the food. I was starving.

"Hey Rin, You better hurry over to Stellas Office. I heard she wants to see you" Sol said as he walked into the room. "What does she want now" I grumbled. He handed me a letter. I ripped it open and read its contents.

_Rin, We are in need of your assitance. Banthus has stolen the El gem. We need you to track him down and stop him and his bandits._

_Stella_

I finished the last of my noodles and waved at Emily and Sol. Outside was very lively today. I headed out the door and to Stellas office. I could hear yelling coming from the other side. Stella opened the door and a worker or someone walked out. She spotted me and greeted me. "Take a seat, I guess you got the letter" I nodded and sat down, I put my feet up on her table to get comfortable. Stella sighed "Pack your things and head to the nearest town called Ruben.." "Not Interested.." I said under my breath. Stella had a suprised look on her face. "Your the only person I've got strong enough to do this job" Stella pleaded. I sighed "Fine when do you want me to go..." I had nothing to do and This town was getting boring.

Stella gave off a smile. "Today" The only responce I gave her was a shrug and a nod of the head. I opened the door without another word. "I better get paid good for this" I said over my shoulder as i slammed the door. "Great, Now i've gotta break the news to Emily and Sol" I thought angrily. Suddenly I saw Emily and Sol around the corner. They both waved at me, Emily handed me a bag. "All your stuff is in here. Have a safe journey" I rolled my eyes and hugged both of them. The path ahead of me looked endless. "This must be the biggest mission I've ever had" I thought to my self.

**Emily POV:**

There goes my baby.

**Rins POV:**

I began humming as I walked. I could see Ruben just ahead of me. My pace began to move faster and faster until I realized I was running. This was it, My big mission. As I ran in people stared at me. I paid no attention to them and kept walking. I could see wanted posters for Banthus. "Pretty famous round here" I thought. My stomach growled. "Gotta find me some food" I mumbled sadly. I was sure going to miss Emily's home cooked meals. Something caught my eye. It was a small meat pie. I licked my lips "maybe I could buy it.." I checked my pockets, they were empty. "Crap... Maybe I can steal it. No one would know" I thought thoughtfully. My feet moved slowly and carefully making sure not to stand on anything other than the ground. My Red eyes turned dark as I held my breath.

**Stealthy Attack!**

My whole body darted towards the target. "Hmmmm, Im acting as though this is an enemy" I thought. I grabbed the pie quickly and darted away. The owner of the stamd didnt even notice. Suddenly I felt a hand slap the back of my head. It was a very hard blow and it caused me to drop the pie. "What the Hell!" I whispered angrily. I turned around and faced a pair of Emerald eyes. Another hard blow hit me in the stomach. I fell hard on the floor face first. The shop owner laughed and thanked the person who had just belt me up. Pain was all I felt in my stomach. "Aww I just want a meal.." I whined. My two attackers laughed and picked me up. "You didnt have to steal it" The green eyed girl said. She had Blone hair and emerald. "What an Idiot" the other person said. He had Blazing red hair and eyes. "And who might you be?" Was all I asked as I dusted myself off. "Im Rena! and this red head is Elsword" I looked over at Elsword, He looked around my age.

I summoned my trusty sword Oblivion. "Whoever you guys are I dont want trouble. But maybe a place to stay... and a meal" I admitted. Oblivion sent a message through to me. "_Look at you your asking for help" _I hit the annoying sword on the ground. "Sure, We have an extra room. Your welcome to stay there if you want. And I can cook" Rena smiled at me. I nodded. Elsword smirked and turned around headed towards an apartment.

**So that was it guys**

How was it?

Elsword: Is there gonna be any love connections?

Rin: Yeah! I wanna know. *looks at Elsword*

Silver: Maybe. If I feel like it.

Rena: Will there be any other characters?

Silver:Yep In the next chapter.

Unknown: It is gonna be me.

Elsword, Rena and Silver: O_O


	2. A New Friend Or Foe?

Authors Note:

Hey guys Im back! Couldn't upload yesterday, I had no Internet. So here is Chapter 2 of Electrifying Oblivion!

Elsword: This Unknown person has been poking me. Hurry up and tell me who he/she is!

Rin:Yeah...

Unknown: In a minute guys... *Evil laugh*

Silver: O_O I created you and I can uncreate you.

Unknown: Fine I'll Shut Up..

BTW: These are the Job classes:

Elsword: Lord Knight (Age 16)

Rena: Wind Sneaker (Age Unkown)

Rin: Oblivious Swordsmen (Age 16)

Rins POV:

Its 8:30 in the morning and I am up. This is awkward because I never wake up in the morning. I yawned quietly hopeing that Elsword and Rena would'nt hear me. "_Rin, you haven't used me in a while. Can we do some training?" _Oblivion my sword says. "No Oblivion, I can't be bothered. Maybe when we go hunting for the EI gem" I quietly reply. After I say that Oblivion stops talking. I hear a knock at the door. Quickly I jump out of bed and put on a navy blue dress top, Grey Commando pants and a pair of red and blue glasses. "Hello?" I ask through the door. "Its Rena~" I hear Rena reply. I open the door and her eyes look up at my hair. "Geeze your hair sure is messy~" She says in a teasing voice. I roll my eyes and go to the bathroom to brush it.

After Im done Rena goes out the door and 5 minutes later she comes with a plate of Waffles."You can eat it in here since Elsword is wolfing down his breakfast downstairs" Rena says. To me Elsword was kinda like me. Other than my looks. "Well thanks Rena, Now will we be going to Banthuses Cave anytime soon?" I ask while eating. She nods her head. "Sweet I think to myself. I'll finally get this mission over and done with" I think to myself. I walk downstairs with my empty plate and dump it in the sink. There I see Elsword swinging his sword around. He sees me and puts it down on the table. "What you looking at?" He asks as he blushes. "Nothing. You sure do have some skills" I admitt to him. Elsword shealthed his sword and sat down at the table.

"Why do you were those glasses?" He asks as he points to my eyes. "Oh, Its well... For my magic. For some reason I can shoot electricity out of my eyes." I explained. While I chose the path of a swordsmen, My magic was still working. Elsword shrug and walked over to the door. "Where are you going?" I asked him. He completely ignored me and headed out. I followed him for a few minutes until he reached a clearing. His hand reached out to pull out his sword. Suddenly he began moving his sword. It was brilliant. All his moves were complete and perfect. I made sure I was quiet so I could watch him. But then something grabbed me from behind. I kicked and squirmed trying to get free from the clutches of the person. I elbowed the persons stomach and turned around.

It was a Guy. He had Blue hair and goggles resting on his head. I pulled out Oblivion, "_Finally you can use me!_" Oblivion said to me. I swinged it at him but stopped as the sword reached his neck. "Who are you?" I demanded. The guy put his hands up and answered "Uh.. Im sorry! My name is Neon..." he was clearly shy. I examined him and saw a belt of what seemed like unlimited daggers. My sword lowered and I de-summoned him. He looked around 16-18 years old and he was cute looking. Neon scratched his head.

Authors Note:

Ok so that was Chapter 2 of Electrifying Oblivion. Hope you liked it.

Rena: Oh wow so that person was Neon. He is so CUTE!

Elsword: I dont think hes cute.

Rena: Of course cause your a guy...

Rin: HE IS CUTE! Elsword. No need to be jealous...

Neon: I hope me can b-be all frie-nds

Silver: Yep You will be!

Stay tuned for more.

BTW:

Neons class is a Dagger Slasher


	3. A Death! And a Strange Girl

Chapter 3 Electrifying Oblivion

Authors Note:

Hey guys! This is chapter 3 of Electrifying Oblivion. Sadly Im moving to a new house so I couldn't upload this straight away. Because I have no Internet.

Lets start this chapter:

Neon kept on apologizing to me for sneaking up on me. Luckily Elsword was caught up in his training so he couldn't hear us. "Shhhh, Neon I know your sorry but as you can see I wanna watch this guy practice" I said in a hushed voice. He nodded and sat on a rock. After a few minutes of watching Elsword train I headed back to the apartment. Neon was following me for some reason. "Hey can I come with you? I have no place to stay" Neon admitted. I nodded and smiled at him. When we reached the apartment I walked through the door and left it open for Neon. When Rena saw Neon she squealed. "OH Rin is this your new boyfriend~" I blushed insanely and felt like slapping Rena in the face.

Neon looked at Rena unsurely. "This is Neon. He has no place to stay so I figured that he could stay with us." I said. "Any friend of Rins is a friend of mine!" Rena smiled. Neon crossed him arms trying to hide himself from Renas gaze. Luckily I was there, "Um.. Rena. Do you mind not staring at Neon. He looks frightened" I scowled her. She let out a sigh and began reading a book. I showed Neon to his room and let him settle into it. Elsword came into the house with sweat on his brow. "How was training?" I asked him while glancing at the book Rena was reading. "Great. Although It was sweaty" He answered me as he put his sword by the door. "Thats what you get for training on a hot summers morning" Rena teased him.

Out of no where, Neon came into the room but hid behind the wall. Elsword quickly grabbed his sword when he saw Neon. "What the Hell is he doing here!" He shouted not daring to let his sight off Neon. "Dude calm down.. He's a frie-" I tried saying but Elsword pulled me behind him. Neon gave Elsword a death glare. "I didn't know He would be here.." Neon muttered. Completely confused I tried to break their "Staring contest" "Ok, Do you guys know each other" I asked them both.

"Yeah... Neon my annoying Rival" Elsword growled. I hoped that they would stop fighting and finally they did. But for some reason both of them were sitting next to me, but on opposite sides. I didn't know that Neon had this kind of personality. So instead of worrying, I put on some headphones and listened to Radioactive (By Imagine Dragons.. I think) Elsword gave me a WTF look and I returned it by taking the headphones off. "Sorry, Geeze I didn't think you would be this angry man" I mumbled to him. Neon got up and went out of the house, giving Elsword some kind of look.

Elsword followed him and then I could hear arguing. I looked out the window and saw a puff of dust. They were fighting. I ran outside and watched.

"For the last time! Its not my fault that Im stronger than you!" I could hear Neon scream. "Ugh! You know what, I challenge you to a rematch" I heard Elsword shout. Suddenly I could hear the clashing of swords and metal.

Elswords POV:

Neons began throwing his daggers at me but I easily reflected them. I slashed my sword at him until I hit him. Blood was spilt and some of it got on my sword. I couldn't see Neon but then there was a pool of blood. Neon was in the middle of it.

"Elsword What Have You Done!" I heard Rin scream in horror as she ran towards me. "Rin! What is she doing here" I thought. She kneeled over Neon with tears rolling down her face. She then got up punched me softly. I put my hands on her shoulders and she fell into my arms. Of course I hugged her tightly. Rena came out holding a girl in her arms.

But she quickly ran into the house and came out with empty arms. But this time she had bandages and a first aid kit. "What the muffin did you do Elsword!" Rena shouted. "I don't know I just swung my sword at him.." I answered.

Rins POV:

I got out of Elswords arms and headed inside. The look of the blood made me wanna vomit a little. So I went inside and saw a curly haired girl...

Next Chapter Dudes! = D

LOL Hope you enjoyed this.

Rin: For the Love Of Gog! Why WHy WHY! why is Neon hurt! (I ment for the g in Gog)

Neon: x_x...

Elsword:... Im sorry Rin.

Silver: Awkward

Baii see ya next time.


	4. Short

Neon's POV:

All I can see is darkness... I feel nothing, I can't hear anything and I can't see. Elsword had just murdered me. At least I think he did. Or maybe I'm just unconscious. Wait I can hear someone calling my name. Rin? Is that you...

Rins POV:

I am going to kill Elsword. Rena is tending to Neons wounds while all I see is a curly haired girl. I sit by her, but on another couch. Her hair was honey blonde, her skin pure without any flaws. Well other than a freckle or two. I hear her mumur something. Rena came into the room with Elsword carrying Neon. "Where should I put him?" Elsword asks while glancing over at me. "Over there..." Rena whispers. Elsword put Neon on the chair next to me. I was still mad at Elsword, so when he opened his mouth to apologize to me I just turned my head away.

"Whats up with that girl next to me?" I ask. "Oh. I found her in a forest surrounded by Glitters. But I killed them" Rena replied. Neons wounds were all patched up. He looked like he wasnt going to wake up.

Elswords POV:

Damn it Neon.. Now Rin wont talk to me. Wait no, I did this. Rin was ignoring me so instead of waiting for her to say something, I sat next to her. "Look I am sorry!" I said slowly. She looked at me, "You let your Anger get the best of you Elsword. I dont blame you" She sadly whispered. I tilted my head. Rin sighed and began to explain why she didnt blame me. "I killed my perants.. ALL THANKS TO STUPID ANGER..." She slightly yelled.

To be continued..


	5. A Moment Ruined

A week later...

* * *

Rin's POV:  
A week ago there was an accident. A friend of mine was slashed across the chest causing him to pass out. He has been unconscious for what has seemed forever. But today was the day that all changed. Also, a strange girl with curly honey gold hair lay slept on our couch...

I walked in with a piece of cinnamon toast in my mouth. I would of offered some to my room mates, but no. I made these and I deserve to eat them all. The curly head was on the couch staring up at the roof. She never talked much so I didn't bother talking to her. I didn't know her name and she didn't know mine. Today was the day I wanted to change that. My usual armchair was un occupied as it should be so I sat down and devoured the last of my cinnamon toast.

Curls looked at me and opened her mouth to say something. But I said something before her. "I know that we haven't talked since you got here. So I tend to change that by first introducing myself" I began as I sat up straight. "I'm Rin Yuki, and you are?" I asked holding out a hand for her to shake. "My name is Fern. I can't remember my last name" she said shaking my hand. I smiled and received a smile in return.

We began talking about ourselves and what we were into. But then, Elsword walked in. Things were, awkward between Elsword and I, ever since Neon was injured. We used to always get along. Elsword always gave me tips on sword movements and I would give him close combat tips. But that was all we talked about. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" He asked walking forwards towards an empty couch.

"What do you want Elsword?" I asked him a hint of annoyance in my voice. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to go train. The only fighting we ever do are in Mist Lake" (I forgot the name... I think)There was silence, but then Fern broke it by saying "I'm going to go see what Rena is up to..." and with that she dashed out of the living room.

"So, how about it. Want to go do some training?" Elsword asked again. I smirked and nodded. "Sure, but only this one time.. I'm still mad at you though" I replied. Five minutes later we were in a large grass field surrounded by different types of flowers. "Isn't this place a little too soft for hard core training?" I questioned looking around and seeing nothing but flowers and trees. "We are just going to practice our moves. So you don't need to worry about our surroundings. Anyway you on the other hand need to spend more time with girly things. You have been hanging out with Neon and boys for a while now" Elsword explained.

I knew that was another way of saying, 'I want to spend some time with you' but I didn't tease him about it. "Well... Fine, but you need to work more on your combat skills." I retorted as I unsheathed my sword from my back. _"Ah, Its nice to be out in the sunshine again after so long" _I heard Oblivion say. I smiled and held him in an attack position. Elsword practiced on his sword tactics and began practicing on some trees.

An hour later:  
I was yawning. So I sat down on the grass and stretched my arms. While doing so I placed Oblivion in the ground. And then when everything was peaceful I heard laughter course language. "Did you see that woman when I stole her wallet! HAHAHA" I heard someone say. I jumped up with a jolt and grabbed Oblivion. "Elsword, We've got a problem!" I exclaimed as I ran up to him. "Bandits..." I heard Elsword say.

* * *

Hope: So.. What did you readers think? I haven't posted a chapter for this story in a while.

Elsword: Um... you never told me about bandits coming into this story!

Rin: Not even I was informed!

Hope: Well, I wanted it to be a surprise!

See you guys later!


End file.
